Antichrist
The Antichrist (also known as The One) is the leader of the Metahuman Sect. Early Life Childhood Most of the records regarding his early life is either redacted or destroyed by The Illuminati and G-SEC. Only source of information was what he shared with the inner circle of the Sect. Both of his parents were archeologists that mainly done restoration or extraction of important archeological pieces in Africa. It is believed that the Antichrist were conceived in an ancient ruin of shamanic rituals belonging to an unnamed tribe. Normally before his conception, his mother had two consecutive miscarriages and his mother deemed unfit for further pregnancy. His birth was uneventful, but after birth his parents noticed abnormal behavior of their baby. As a baby it was noted that he rarely cried and always remained in eye contact with those around him, as he were "observing and learning". At age of one, his parents noticed carvings of symbols and letters on his crib by done by him using anything that was left around. As archeologists they suspected a pattern in those symbols and sent it to a linguistics professor. Further study revealed that it was a numeric system much like roman numerals and the symbols were actually calculations. Linguistics Professor sent it to a mathematician at the same university with transcribed calculations, that revealed that those were simple calculations of centrifugal force exerted to a body. Their parents believed that these were about the rocket toys that hanging above the crib that they spun to entertain the baby. Himself later stated that he remembered these moments and their guess was true, this may be the reason that he was interested in space, to reach the unreachable by using only human intellect. At age of three he did not only can understand the native language, but others but did not speak. He has learned normal numerals and abandoned his own symbol language as it was no longer necessary. He was able to use pen and paper, and now doing calculations about momentum, kinetic and potential energy conversion. His inhuman intellect of this age have fascinated the friends and family of his parents hut they decided to keep his intellect a secret from doctors or others for his own sake, fearing that he might become a "lab experiment". His father at this time began to be fearful about the potential of his child and became more distant from the family, often accepting months of work in Africa to remain distant form his own child. At the age of four he finally spoke, it is noted that he did not speak a single word but spoke a sentence instead. He later states that it was "I want to reach to the stars". This took his mother by surprise. He later continued to speak about life, the universe and was able to read on his own. Most of the material that were provided was his parents library regarding history and archeology. It is noted that he also read bible at that time as well. He would often speak to his mother and it is said by his father that these conversations severely impacted her mental health in a negative way. At the age of five, his mother committed suicide by hanging herself in her own bedroom. His father starts to believe that his child is somehow of extraterrestrial origin as "something of this intellect cannot be human". His father also suspected that his child may be responsible of this and is capable of influencing others to do his bidding. Fearing of his life, he has escaped to the places of Africa where "few lives and little is known" and is believed to be either died there or living in fear of his child finding him. Antichrist states that he has of little interest about him and his mother simply "could not accept the truth about life itself". After he was orphaned, he gets a high-school degree by entering exams and passing them with ease. At that age he enrolls to an unspecified university with the said degree and graduates after a year, becoming the youngest person ever to graduate and becomes national news. Nearly every university in the nation offers masters scholarship to him which he accepts and receives countless degrees in PhD level. It is known how many he has. IQ tests are always left inconclusive as no accurate tests can be made, but is regarded the "most brilliant human ever lived". By now he is able to speak English, Mandarin, Japanese, German, French, Russian, Icelandic in native level with indistinguishable accent. He has published scholar articles in areas of Cryonics, Cryogenics, Genetic Engineering, Aerospace , Artificial Intelligence. He has developed formulas regarding "ATP enumeration in variable muscle density", "advanced error correction in quantum computing", "learning weight distribution in neural networks and self correction", "organic volume differential absolute zero", "predictive amino acid simulation for cancer research". He also states that around these times pope of the era have referred to him in a speech saying that he was "the modern miracle by God." At the age of twelve, he is accepted as a lead cryonics scientist in Lazarus Project II of Infinitum Corporation.